Love Bites With Sharp Fangs
by Dutchman89
Summary: Rupert Giles has an unexpected encounter with someone he knew a long time ago. Crossover with Tanz Der Vampire, pairing Giles and Count von Krolock SLASH


**Title:** Love Bites With Sharp Fangs  
**Author: **Slashydutchie  
**Fandom: **Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Tanz Der Vampire  
**Pairing/character: **Rupert Giles/Count von Krolock  
**Rating:** M  
**Prompt: **sharp

**Summary: **Rupert Giles has an unexpected encounter with someone he knew a long time ago.

**Warnings: **Slash and vampires

**Notes:** Written for Silentflux' b-day. The story will work best if you know both shows, but I think it's "generic" enough for anyone to read, especially with a quick wiki search. In my mind the count is always portrayed by Steve Barton... and I'm pretty sure I nicked 'Johannes' from another fic, but it suits him.

* * *

Today had not been a good day for count Johannes von Krolock.

Coming to America had seemed like such a good idea at first. The people here weren't supposed to be suspicious of vampires, he and his son should've been just another pale face in the crowd! Something like New York was obviously out of the question - his son Herbert was already so gay he sometimes literally flew away – but a nice small town had seemed like a fine plan.

He should've known nothing called 'Sunnydale' could be good news to a vampire, but this was ridiculous!

Like any count worth his title he'd waited until nightfall before approaching a fair young maiden, it was in the job description after all. Something between the fangs, cloak and European accent must have given him away because she had somehow managed to identify him as a vampire. Not only that, she had then proceeded to kick his ass!

Food wasn't supposed to do that!

The only way to save himself had been to sing, which always seemed to work for some odd reason. You started a duet and when she became engrossed in her part, you quietly slipped away. Of course, this one hadn't allowed him to do so before she'd kneed him in the groin. Even to the undead, that was just mean!

So now he was hanging around the local cemetery, sulking. Herbert was off after something he described as 'a pretty blonde', he was hungry... oh and then there was the shadow of someone with either a very strange hand or a stake standing right behind him.

"Just so you know, I'm not going to start singing... again."

Rupert frowned. Now that was one unusual response of a vampire detecting you. Usual it included hissing and pouncing, not a beautiful baritone sounding ever so sad... and ever so familiar.

"I wasn't expecting you to." Just one case of singing and dancing and burning and dying was quite enough for a lifetime.

The count's head snapped up as he turned to look at the man behind him. "Rupert?" he chuckled. "You got old..."

"Shut up, Johannes, you're over half a millennium." Giles grinned and tossed his stake aside. "Never thought you'd leave the old country."

"I'm not old, I'm experienced... and I'm here, so you might as well make me shut up you arrogant little scientist."

It was all the invitation the Watcher needed to do a bit of pouncing himself, crushing his body against the vampire's and thrusting his tongue into the other's mouth, grazing along sharp fangs and tasting the sweet coppery taste he'd missed for such a long time. Johannes had been one of his final youth sins, but by far his best.

He could feel the vampire's hands all over his body, stroking and ripping at his clothes and kneading his buttocks... not to mention what the rest of Johannes' was doing, grinding against Giles' body with almost a kind of desperation. Buttons popped and fabric was tearing and before he really knew what was happening the Watcher felt the cold marble of a grave against his back as his lover laid him down, all the while rubbing against him and providing his throat and chest with the vampire's lovebites he'd longed for.

Sharp fangs just barely pierced skin, enough to elicit moans from Giles. They provided a sense of excitement, adrenaline, perhaps even danger. Above all, there was arousal, pressing first into Johannes' stomach, then his chest and finally near his face while his deft hands made quick work of Rupert's trousers.

There was nothing like a vampire blowjob. It lacked the hotness of a human mouth,but it had all the awesome moisture... and it had fangs, those awesome sharp fangs that could scrape sensitive skin in a way that was just sinfully delicious.

The Watcher was squirming on the grave as long fingers gave his balls a treatment that definitely wasn't humanly possible. Johannes had always known just how to pleasure him, ever since that first trip to Transylvania. This showed once again as one of those incredible fingers slipped a bit further back, massaging the spot just behind Giles' balls.

A moan of loss came from his lips as those fingers withdrew, but was quickly followed by a much happier moan when they returned moist, stroking his opening. Meanwhile Johannes' tongue played over the head of his cock expertly and Giles had to fight not to buck his hips in an attempt to get more. He gasped as, for the first time in years, he was breached.

Johannes had been the only man ever to do this to him. Being here, experiencing this, that seemed like nothing but pure logic. Nobody could possibly hope to match the way the vampire's mouth pleasured him, the way those amazing fingers stretched him, readied him for the greater pleasure to follow.

This was why, at first, he'd thought the relationship between Buffy and Angel was rather poetic, because he had his experiences with Johannes to compare. A non-malevolent vampire could make a fantastic lover as long as his hunger didn't take possession of him.

Then, in an event rare enough to be reason for a parade, all thought left the Watcher as Johannes made his way back up, kissing him passionately as he began to replace his fingers with his erection, swallowing their mixed moans with great eagerness.

Giles gasped as Johannes drew back his head a bit, allowing them both to drown in each other's gaze as the vampire slowly started pumping his hips. Oh, sweet gods... there had to be a manual to Rupert Giles somewhere in the world and Johannes von Krolock had apparently read it cover to cover and learned it by heart. The Watcher had to fight to keep his eyes open, bright spots appeared in his vision, almost like stars in the night sky of Johannes' gaze. He clung to the vampire with all his might, talking gibberish in a variety of languages.

Time after time the vampire thrust into him, performing a deed that should be impossible for such a dark creature, taking him straight to heaven. Far too soon Giles could feel the intensity building deep within him, demanding release like he had not known since their last time together.

"Please, Johannes..." he begged, probably in several languages. All of which the vampire probably understood, for he was quick to comply to the request, diving down and driving his fangs into Giles' neck.

Even though he didn't actually get close to any artery, it was more than enough to drive the Watcher to orgasm. The vampire was quick to follow, spilling his cold seed deep inside his lover.

It took a while before Rupert got himself together enough to do anything coherent and in spite of his lack of need for oxygen the same appeared to be true for Johannes. Slowly the world swam back into vision. Lenses, they truly were the invention of the century, Giles thought contently, stroking the vampire's hair as the things that had been blots turned into... oh dear.

And he thought the time they'd caught him SINGING had been bad.


End file.
